Living In The Shadows
by Sorasgirl333
Summary: The three were best friends through elementary. Different school districts tore them apart. Tragities became a factor in her life and to top it off High school brings the trio together, but things aren't the way they used to be. [slight OOC]
1. Seeing You Again

**Living In The Shadows**

**Author:** Sorasgirl333

**Summary:** Kairi's POV (as always, but possibly some of Sora's POV) Kairi, Sora, and Riku were the best of friends as they were growing up in Elementary school. Kairi and Sora even started dating. Sadly, Kairi and Riku lived in a different school district then Sora, meaning they'd get separated at Middle School. The time comes to go to their new school, because of this Sora and Kairi break up and the three lose contact with each other. In eight grade, Riku and Kairi start dating. Tragedy occurs when Kairi gets the news that her dad only has a month left to live because of Cancer. She gives up all her hopes and dreams and even starts to hid herself away from everything after he passes away. The time for High school comes and the trio meet up once again. However, Kairi kept her sore feelings towards Sora for breaking promises and not being there. Everyone seems to have surprises of their own. Kairi thought the love she had for Sora died, but she soon sees that it's still there... unfortunately for her Sora has a girlfriend and Kairi has Riku. But there's a catch... Kairi has a secret admirer who she starts to fall for. Who is he?

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Kingdom Hearts and obviously everyone knows that Square-Enix does, so I don't know why we have to have disclaimers but whatever. I also give credit to the singers of the songs I put in here.

**Author's Note!: **Yes I am back with another Story! This one is completely different from my others, different twists, different situations, different everything. Different pairings too… kinda (you'll understand later on in the story). I figured it'd be nice to have a little change and I'm hoping I'll attract new readers along with my old ones. I really do hope you like this story! I ask for no flames but I'm open for any suggestions. Also if you've noticed, What A Life 3 gets updated almost every week, Dear Diary 2: Beyond The Pages every 2 weeks and this will be between 3 to 4 weeks because I need time to do homework and have a life too lol.

**Chapter 1**- Seeing You Again

I sighed looking through my closet, trying to find something to wear. I really don't know why I bother, I'm not popular in anyway. Yeah, I may be dating the most popular guy at school, but yet people continue to not even recognize me. I don't really have any friends since my dad died and I went to high school.

You're probably wondering how that's even possible, huh? I'll explain everything to catch you up on how I am where I am today.

Back in elementary school, I had lots of friends. Riku and Sora were my best friends. We were really close. The three of us hung out all the time. The two were best friends before I came along. Sora had asked me out in fourth grade. It was really cool to be going out with one of my best friends.

First it was more of a casual little boyfriend girlfriend crush, but as the year progressed, in my opinion, we started falling in love. Yes, we were only fourth graders; soon to be fifth graders but we were prefect for each other. We went to each other's houses all the time. We were close to the other's parents as well.

Unfortunately, there were two different middle schools. Riku and me were going to attend Twilight Middle School but Sora lived in the district where he was supposed to go to Ocean View Middle School. I was heartbroken. The three of us didn't want to separate from each other. Sora and I said we would always stay close once we changed schools, but I knew it wouldn't last.

It didn't. By sixth grade, we broke up and went to our different schools. Riku and I started making a lot of new friends. Everyone started to admire Riku. He actually was very mature for our grade. The girls swooned over his shoulder length silver hair and his aqua marine eyes. All the guys liked him do to his athletic side and his competitiveness.

Riku and I heard less and less from Sora as the year carried on. Every time I attempted to call Sora, he was busy. That was Riku's luck too. So we soon gave up. I began thinking that my feeling that I was in love with him wasn't love at all. I was hurt that he never bothered to contact me anymore. I gave up on Sora for good. My dad told me not to but I did. Sora and my dad were close when Sora and me went out and even before that.

Later on in my eighth grade year, Riku asked me out. I accepted. The relationship was great. However, the year went out. Riku was sweet when it was just us, but when we were at school, he wasn't him. All the girls soon became jealous of me and ignored me. I know I should have called it quits but I didn't. When I was seriously considering it, my dad got the news he only had a month to live because he had cancer. My mom and me were so upset. My dad and me spent that month together almost the whole time. I couldn't afford to lose another guy in my life, so I never broke up with Riku.

Now it's my first day of ninth grade. Twilight Middle School and Ocean View Middle School combined together at Blue Cove High. I wasn't thinking about it much. I've changed my look since my dad died. I wear my should length red-brown hair up in a ponytail leaving some of my hair that wont fit in the ponytail to fall over my left eye. I wore baggier clothes since I'm slightly self-conscious about my figure. My violet-blue eyes scanned my room for my backpack. I spotted the lilac bag and put it on. I walked downstairs.

"Good morning Kairi." My mom smiled.

"Morning mom." I replied. She looked at me and frowned.

"Why are you wearing that big sweater? And why such baggy pants?" She asked. "Why not a cute blouse and skirt?"

"I'm not into that." I said.

"Aw but you used to."

"Well, I'm different now." Her eyes saddened. I kissed her cheek. "I better go. Bye mom. I love you."

"I love you too." I walked outside. I let out a sigh. Today was going to go horrible. I could feel it. There was a slight breeze. It blew my bangs around in front of my face. I stuck my hands in my pockets and walked to school.

Blue Cove High came into view. The two-story brick building had a lot of chattering students around it. I took a deep breath and headed up the stone steps. I opened the doors and walked in. Since my locker was on the second floor. I headed there first. I kept my head bent low until I got to my locker. I dialed the combination in and got out my history binder and put everything else away.

"Hey." I jumped looking to see who it was. Riku laughed.

"Oh, hi Riku." I gave him a faint smile. He hugged me.

"Why don't you wear your hair down anymore?" He asked examining me. I shrugged closing my locker. "Let's go to class."

"Alright." He put his arm around me and I held my binder close to me as we headed to history. Riku and I sat in the middle next to each other of course. Tidus, a dark blond haired boy, Wakka, a fiery red head and Selphie, a bubbly brunette walked in and sat by us.

"Hey Kairi!" Selphie smiled.

"Hi Selph." I smiled back. If anything, Selphie was the only person I would really consider a good friend that was a girl. Riku, Tidus and Wakka are my other close friends. We've all known each other since elementary.

"So, have you seen Sora yet?" Tidus asked.

"No. Have you guys?" Riku replied. They all shook their heads.

"Have any of you talked to him since we switched schools?" I asked.

"No, man, he's too caught up being the big shot at the other school." Wakka said. Sora was never like that, yet nor was Riku. Everyone's changed… even me. I used to always wear my hair down and wear sundresses and skirts. In middle school, I wore semi-tight jeans and cute little tops. I'd wear very light colors if I wore any make-up. Even when the girls started to hate me when I dated Riku, Selphie told me not to change for anyone. Once my dad died, I started taking my girly look away slowly. I would wear big sweaters over my cute tops. My pants soon became baggy. My cute shoes were regular sneakers. I took away the make-up and wore my hair up. Now I'm where I'm at today.

"Okay class…" Our teacher walked in and we started class. Once class was over, I headed to P.E. with Tidus and Wakka. After, I had Choir with Selphie. My dad always said I was a good singer and that I should join it at high school since it had the best choir. The last class I had before lunch was Art with Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. I was thankful to have a class with someone I know for every class. I still hadn't seen Sora. Same with the others.

Finally lunch came. We all got our food and sat down at a vacant table in the corner. I sat next to Riku and Selphie. Tidus sat in between Riku and Wakka. People kept coming up to our table to ask how Riku's summer was. Especially the girls. I put my elbow on the table and rested my cheek in my hand while I twirled my spoon in my mashed potatoes.

"Aren't you going to eat Kai?" Selphie asked. Her emerald green eyes full of concern.

"I'm not all that hungry." I managed a small smile.

"Hey, who's that guy?" Wakka pointed behind Riku and me. We all turned around. Someone was standing in the middle of a crowd. I couldn't even see who was in the middle since there were so many people. It was as if the person in the middle was a celebrity. The crowd started to separate as the person walked between everyone. A very pretty blond girl with stunning blue eyes that matched her tank top and had black tight jeans on was waiting patiently outside of the crowd as a tall slender boy walked out. The girl wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. They both smiled at each other before they kissed.

"Is that… is that…" I stuttered.

"Sora!" The other four called out. The boy and girl looked at us. Suddenly he smiled and ran over to us pulling the girl with him. Riku stood up and the two guys hugged. They both pulled away after a pat on the back.

"Dude Sora. Never thought I'd see you again. Man you sure have grown up." Riku laughed. Sora had defiantly matured since we last saw him. He was a little shorter then Riku still. His spiky chocolate brown hair was defiantly wilder. His skin was smooth and tanned. He had on a red jumper with a black, gray and white hoddie. He also had fingerless gloves on, a blue belt, a chain with crowns hanging off the side, and yellow and black shoes. He was wearing a crown necklace… the same one I had given him when we went out. I looked down.

"Wow, it's good to see all of you. Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie…" He got quiet. I could feel him looking at me. "Kairi?" I looked up. His blue eyes were more magnificent then before. I didn't smile, I only nodded. I don't know why but I was scared to see him. "You all look so… different."

"Same do you buddy." Tidus said. The girl next to Sora coughed politely. We all looked at her. Sora smiled.

"Guys, this is Namine, my girlfriend." Sora said. She smiled at us.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." Everyone replied but me. Me, well, I was looking at Sora's smile. His smile and eyes left me completely breathless. What was I thinking! I had Riku. Sora and I have moved on. I'm not going to let Sora ruin my life.

"Excuse me." I quickly got up and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Breath Kairi, breath." I took deep breaths before heading into the nearest bathroom. I looked at my reflection. I slowly pulled the hair tie out of my hair. My layered hair fell neatly around my fair colored face. Someone walked in the bathroom.

"Kairi?" Selphie's voice called. She walked around the corner. I started fettling with my hair getting ready to put it back up when she pulled my arms down. "You should really keep your hair down. You look so pretty with it down."

"I can't." I said quietly putting it up again.

"Why?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I just can't." I looked down.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Selphie said.

"I don't know. Selphie, I thought I was over Sora." Tears filled my eyes. "He's going out with Namine and I have Riku. We're both happy…"

"You're not happy." I looked at Selphie. "You're sad."

"Ever since we realized the three of us were going to two different middle schools my life's been full of ups and downs." I began to cry a little. "When Sora left, I was so sad. When my dad died, everything collapsed. My dad was close to Sora. I lost two out of the three guys I loved the most." I broke down. "I didn't want to lose all three of them. That's why I never broke up with Riku."

"Oh Kairi…" Selphie hugged me while I cried on her shoulder.

"When I see Sora, I feel scared that if I get close to him again, I'll lose him all over again. I don't want to hurt anymore. My heart can't take all the pain it's suffered through already."

"Shhh. I'm so sorry Kairi. It'll be okay." Selphie said quietly.

"No it won't!" I backed away. "Ever since I've gone out with Riku and he's changed and became popular, everyone looks at me differently! And when they find out about my dad, they think they'll hurt me worse if they say anything! No one notices me!" I cried out.

"I'm here for you." Selphie replied no louder than a whisper. "Riku, Tidus, Wakka, your mom. We're all here for you. We all love you Kairi. I'm sorry about your past. I know it hurts you, but if you keep living in everyone's shadow, no one _will _notice you for the beautiful person you are." I sniffled.

"I'm sorry for yelling." I said.

"It's okay. You needed to let it out." Selphie smiled. I smiled back wiping my tears away. "How about we hang out this weekend?"

"Okay." She smiled at me again.

"Let's go." We walked out of the bathroom to see Riku.

"Are you okay?" He asked hugging me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"The bell's about to ring. Let's go to English." Riku said taking my hand.

"Bye Selphie." I said as Riku and me walked away. She waved back. The two of us walked into our classroom and sat down. Not too long after, Sora and Namine walked in and sat by us.

"Are you alright Kai?" Sora asked. I nodded. The bell rang and our teacher walked in. I sighed in relief. I didn't want to talk to Sora. After class ended, I hurried Riku out with me. We went to our final class of the day. Science. Once again Sora was in this class, except without Namine. Sora sat on the other side of Riku.

"Another class together?" Sora smiled.

"Looks like you're stuck with us." Riku joked. I smiled faintly. Once again we started class right after. I really couldn't wait to go home. That's all I wanted to do. I was thankful to hear the final bell. I pulled Riku with me once again. We went to our lockers before heading home.

"So did you like the first day back?" Riku asked.

"It was alright I guess." I replied.

"Hey! Wait up!" We turned to see Sora. He stood next to us… great.

"Where's Namine?" Riku asked him.

"Her mom picked her up. She has a dentist appointment." Sora answered him.

"So how long have you two been going out?" I asked quietly.

"Since the beginning of eighth grade."

"About the same for Kairi and me." Riku said. Sora smiled.

"So how's your family Kairi?" Sora looked back at me. My stomach turned.

"My mom's okay." I answered.

"And you're dad?" I stayed quiet. I didn't want to answer him. He wasn't there for me when he died…

"He passed away last year." Riku answered for me.

"Oh, Kairi. I'm so sorry. I didn't know…" Sora said quietly. I looked at him. My eyes full of tears.

"Of course not! I even called to let you know! I called since you and my dad were close! You weren't there when I needed you _most_!" I let it out. Riku and Sora looked at me shocked. I turned around and ran. Ran far away from them. When I reached my house, I ran straight to my room and cried on my bed. I sobbed for the longest time.

When I started to feel a little better, I headed to our backyard and cut a rose off of the rose bush my mom grew when my dad and her first bought this house. I walked back in. My mom was in the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm going to Sliverstone." I said. My mom gave me a small smile.

"Tell him I love and miss him." She said. I nodded heading outside. I held the red rose to my nose as I walked down a few blocks. A hill came into view with trees, bright green grass and tombstones. I walked through the gate and up to the only oak tree in Silverstone. I sat in front of a large gray tombstone and read what was engraved.

John Hikari

July 8, 1969 – December 3, 2004

A loving husband and father

"Let the light fill your heart with warmth

and guide you in the right direction." –J.H.

"Hey daddy. It's me, Kairi." I smiled. I placed the rose down at the base. "I brought one of moms roses. She really loves and misses you. I do too. I wish you were still alive. It was my first day at high school. I'm in choir like you wanted." I managed a small laugh.

"Guess who I saw. Sora. He sure has changed dad. He has a girlfriend. Her name is Namine. She sure is pretty. Daddy, when I saw Sora today, an old feeling came back. In away… it seemed like you were there too. Since he looked up to you, it seemed as if I saw you in him." I was quiet. "I know it's not possible but it seemed like it. I guess that's why I was so scared to be with him. Boy, seeing him sure does bring back memories." I laughed again. "Remember the day I realized I liked Sora? Hm, I sure do."

**(Reliving the memory back in fourth grade)**

I was getting ready since Sora was coming over to hang out. I wore a pink skirt and a white tank top. I was singing loudly and happily, just like I normally would.

_I know we've been friends forever_

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

_And after all this time I open my eyes_

_Now I see you were always with me_

_Could it be you and I_

_Never imagined_

_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_

_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_

_Could it be that it's true_

_It's you and it's you_

_It's kinda funny you were always near_

_But who would ever thought we'd end up here_

_And every time I need you, you've been there for me_

_Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

I skipped down and into the kitchen. You and mom were in there. I looked at you guys, smiling.

"I see you're in a good mood." You said smiling at me. I remember your dark brown hair and green eyes. You were 'tall, dark, and handsome' as mom would always say. Mom laughed.

"It's because Sora's coming over." She smiled. She tucked her long and beautiful light brown hair behind her ear. Her violet-blue eyes were full of joy. She was 'the most beautiful soled woman ever' as you would put it.

"Hee, hee. Yep!" I giggled. I leaned on the counter and whispered. "And you know what?"

"What?" You both whispered back.

"I think I like him." I smiled.

"Aw my little girl has a crush." Mom hugged me.

"And a fine boy he is too." You chuckled.

"He sure is daddy!" I said. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I ran out of the kitchen to the front door. I put on a smile before opening it. There stood a boy my age with light brown spiky hair. His blue eyes met mine. Sora was holding a daisy.

"Hi Kairi." He smiled walking in. I closed the door and put my hands in front of me.

"Hee, hi Sora." I giggled.

"This is for you." He gave me the daisy along with a note he pulled out of his pocket.

"Thank you." I smiled unfolding the note. I read it.

Kairi, I know we're only friends, but I really like you. So I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend. Love Sora.

"Of course!" I jumped up and down clapping.

"Really?" He seemed shocked that I said yeah. I nodded enthusiastically. I hugged him and he hugged me back. I kissed his cheek and when I backed up, I noticed he was blushing madly.

"Aw!" Mom squealed from the doorway with you. "You two stay right here. I'm going to get my camera!" Mom ran upstairs.

"You take care of my daughter Sora. She only deserves the best." You winked at him.

"Of course I will." He grinned. Mom came back with her camera. I held onto Sora's hand. She took the picture.

**(End of memory)**

"Heh, I still have that picture. It's in my room, framed and put next to my other ones." I told the gravestone. "Daddy, I wish you were here. I need you to talk me through things." I sighed getting up. "Well, it's getting late and I need to go home and eat dinner. I'll tell mom you love and miss her. Bye daddy, I love you." I turned around and jumped from surprise.

"Woah! Sorry Kairi." Sora said quietly.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Since you started your trip down memory lane. You still have a beautiful voice." He said. "I'm so sorry about your dad. I promised him I would take care of you and I didn't. I broke that promise and I'm so sorry that I did. You didn't deserve all the pain you've lived through. I should have been there for you."

"But you weren't. When my dad found out about us losing contact with each other, he told me not to give up on you. He believed in you Sora. I'm sure he still would if he were alive." I said with a straight face. "I got to go."

"Bye Kairi…" Sora said quietly as I walked past him. When I got to the gate, I looked back at the top of the hill where Sora was looking at my dad's, his hero's, gravestone.

"Bye Sora." I looked up at the sky. "Daddy, please watch over Sora for a while. Use your famous quote that we put on your grave marker. You always know what's best for others." I sighed as I looked back and headed home.

**A/N**: So what did you guys think of it? Hopefully you all liked it. I'd love to see reviews in my inbox! XD


	2. A Change

**A/N**: I really appreciate all those reviews I got for the first chapter. They were all fantastic. Well, welcome to the next chapter of LITS!

**Chapter 2-** A Change

I walked to school the next morning dreading the fact I'd have to see Sora after that whole incident at Silverstone. I was wondering if he'd say anything about it. My pony-tail swayed side to side as I slowly made my way to BCHS (Blue Cove High School).

When I got to school, I did my thing and went to my locker where I met up with Riku. He was talking to some other students I didn't know. Riku had his arms crossed and leaned on the locker next to mine as he talked casually with the other guys. The three of them saw me as I started to open up my locker.

"Kairi, I want you to meet some people." Riku said standing up right and looking at me. I nodded and put my binders away and keeping one out before closing it. I turned to look at the two. They were both tall. One of them had spiky blond hair and light blue eyes, he seemed really serious, along with the other guy too. The other had semi-long dark brown hair and gray-blue eyes. "Kai, this is Cloud and Squall."

"You can call me Leon." The brunette replied. Cloud gave me a small nod when Riku said his name.

"Nice to meet you." I said quietly.

"These two are on the football team, I'm going to join soon." Riku smiled.

"You're going to join the Blue Cove Dolphin's football team?" I asked. He nodded. I shrugged. Whatever, it was his choice, not mine. I really don't like football too much, but I'd watch it if someone I knew was in the game. The three continued to talk. I was getting bored, but I stayed where I was. Finally after listening to their long boring conversation, the bell rang to relieve me. We all headed to class.

The morning classes went by at a normal speed, not too fast, not to slow. We actually started working in some of the classes. It was okay though since the beginning of the year always starts out super easy. After the first classes were over, it was lunch time. I was thankful for it to be here since I was so hungry. Riku and I got our lunches and headed to what we deemed our table in the back of the cafeteria. Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus joined us not too long after.

"Hey, can we sit with you guys?" a voice from behind said. We all looked behind me to see who it was. Sora and Namine were standing hand in hand looking back at us. I looked back to the middle of the table.

"Yeah sure." Riku said moving closer to me so Sora could sit next to him and Namine next to Sora. I sighed in defeat. Selphie looked my way but not too obvious while she ate her lunch. She gave me a sympathetic look since I told her what happened just last night in choir class. I shrugged it off.

"So how long have you all been friends?" Namine asked as she straightened out her blouse before starting to eat.

"For what seems like forever." Selphie answered the blonde haired beauty. Nam returned it with a smile.

"Sora, Kairi and I were the closest and hung out the most." Riku said.

"Yeah, Wakka, Selphie and I hung out but we would combined all of us together often." Tidus informed the newbie.

"We're all very close, obviously if we've all been friends since elementary." Wakka told her. Sora seemed to glance my way, but only for a split second.

"I can see that." She smiled. I kept my head low but stealthily watched the conversation in front of me.

"Hey I have a question for you." Selphie stated. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from very far away from here, I moved to the Destiny Islands in middle school, back in eighth grade." She looked at Sora with a warming smile as she grasped his hand in hers. "That's when I met Sora. He showed me around the island and we got closer. Before I knew it, he said how much he cared for me, and that there was no one else in the world like me... then he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Aw!" Selphie cried happily. Yep that was Selphie, despite how things were between me and Sora, she couldn't help but become a sap at the sound of romantic stuff. I felt down when I heard Namine say all that because, well... I thought _I _was Sora's only one. I thought no one in the world was like _me _in _his _eyes. I sighed again. I guess I'm just jealous or something, that's what I kept telling myself.

"It's great to be back and see all you guys again." Sora smiled.

"Same here." Riku replied.

"You've changed so much." Selphie told Sora.

"In a good way or a bad way?" He asked.

"Good." Tidus replied. "Well even though you completely ignored us all through middle school."

"I'm sorry that I never hung out with you guys or kept in contact." Sora said. "I was just so busy with my life at Ocean View Middle School."

"How was it at OVMS?" Wakka asked.

"It was great, nice school." Sora said.

"It sure was." Namine agreed.

"Twilight Middle School rocked." Tidus said.

"Yeah great times." Riku smiled. I coughed lightly. They all looked at me. Riku put his arm around me while Selphie lightly patted my back. "Sorry Kairi." Riku said softly. Sora looked at me sympathetically. '_I don't need your sympathy Sora..._' I replied in my head to his look.

"What happened in Twilight?" Namine asked curiously. I looked up at her. No real emotion going through my mind. Everyone's attention switched to Namine. Sora lowered his head.

"Well the only one Kairi really loved... well... never mind the main thing was Kairi's dad passed away." Selphie answered. I thought my heart was going to stop when she was talking about Sora, but she quickly changed it to my dad. Sora slowly lifted his head.

"I'm so sorry Kairi." Namine said apologetically. I gave a faint smile in return before eating again. I decided to change the subject.

"Do you want to hang out after school?" I looked next to me at Riku.

"Can't, got talk to the coach." He responded.

"Oh, ok..."

"Kai! Why don't you come and hang out with me after school!" Selphie suggested.

"Alright." I smiled. Selph grinned back. After lunch, we went to our last classes for the day. Sora, Namine and Riku talked while I just listened in every so often. After school, I went home and told my mom that I was going to hang out with Selphie. Within a couple of minutes of arriving home, Selphie came over.

"Hiya Kairi!" Selphie smiled happily. "Is it okay if we go to my parents café, I need to get some money."

"That's fine." I said walking out of the house. Selphie and I headed down the street to Rising Sun Café. Her parents had opened up the place about a year ago. It was a nice cozy hip place for people of all ages but I often see people from school there. Selphie works there along with Tidus and Wakka. After the walk there, we entered the Rising Sun.

"Hello Kairi." Selphie's mom smiled at me.

"Hi." I said quietly. '_Why am I so quiet and shy now? I never used to be like this._' I thought irritably to myself.

"Mom, can I get some money, I want to go shopping with Kairi." Selphie said. Her mom nodded and went into the back room and came back with a handful of twenties. "Thank you mom!" She hugged her before we headed outside.

"How much did your mom get you?" I asked looking at the twenties in Selphie's hands. She lifted them and counted the money.

"Uh, a hundred fourty." She pulled out a ten from her back pocket. "Now I have one hundred fifty."

"Is it really even okay that she gave you that much?" I was kind of shocked that Mrs. Tilmitt would give her daughter that much.

"Don't worry about it, I worked and earned this money." Selph informed me. I gave a small nod. "Okay, mall time!" Selphie took of a hold of my hand and raced to the local mall. I really do hate shopping but obviously I had no choice.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked looking at all the stores once we got inside.

"We're going to buy you some new clothes." Selphie said taking me into a store.

"No, Selph. I don't want you to spend your money on me. Really, I'm fine with what I have." I told her honestly.

"But Kai... you've dressed this way for a year now. We're in high school, you're supposed to be shining!" Selphie exclaimed. I sighed.

"I probably wont wear them." I said as we looked through some clothing racks.

"I bet you, one day you'll look through your closet wanting a change and you'll spot these rocking outfits and you _will _wear them." Selphie said.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Because I'm Selphie Tilmitt!" She smiled. I shook my head with a small smile. I'll never understand her. The two of us, well actually Selphie got me clothes that were nice and casual, along with a nice outfit to go out on a date with.

"Why are we getting this?" I asked holding up a short black spaghetti strapped dress that flowed out at the waist.

"Because you'll need to look nice when you start going out on dates." Selphie said looking at shoes to match.

"But, I don't even wear things that are this revealing... plus who'd I go out on a date with? Riku and me never go out, at least not anymore." I said. Selphie looked up at me.

"Kairi... you need to start becoming more outgoing again. You always used to be going out places and stuff. Ever since your dad died you've been held back. It all started with Sora going to a different middle school then us." She stated. Was it really that obvious that I started to become less outgoing throughout the years? I didn't think it was but must have.

"I really don't know how to become outgoing..." I said looking down at my feet. "I don't remember."

"Don't worry Kai, I'll help you! That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Remember how we made plans for this weekend?" She asked. I nodded. "Well you're going to come over and I'll give you a full make-over. I'll have all your new clothes at my house for the time being. How does that sound?"

"A make-over?" I asked kind of surprised. She nodded. "No really, I'm okay with how I look." Selphie gave me a doubtful look and put her hands on her waists, tapping her foot. Okay, so I wasn't that comfortable with my look. It wasn't me. Wait, did I just say admit that! Woah, something's wrong in my head.

"Kairi..." Selphie said sternly. I broke away from my thoughts and looked up at my friend still tapping her foot.

"Yeah?"

"You're not comfortable with your look and you know it. It isn't you." She said.

"Are you reading my mind or something?"

"No. I just know you well enough to know the truth." She smiled. I shook my head. I looked back at the dress in my hands.

"So tell me again why we're getting this?"

"You want to look good for Sora when you two go out on dates right?"

"But Selphie! He has a girlfriend and I have Riku. It's pretty obvious that nothing will be happening any time soon." I stated.

"Do you really think Sora and Namine will last? I mean, yeah, Namine's a great person and all but those two just... aren't meant to be together. At least in my opinion."

"Well they have been together since eighth grade." I said. "They lasted that long didn't they?"

"Yeah true but still. I don't think it'll last. We're in high school now. Everything from here on out will never be the same." I wasn't sure how to respond to her saying that so I decided to keep my mouth shut instead. Maybe she did have a point. Everything will change now.

The weekend came meaning I had to get my make-over from Selphie. I kissed my mom goodbye and walked over to her house. As soon as I knocked on the door and Selphie answered, she yanked me inside and up the stairs to her room. She sat me down on a chair in front of her vanity. She turned me around.

"Ready for your new look?" Selphie asked.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked as she pulled out some make up. I bit my lip nervously. What if people thought I was doing this to fit in and become popular?

"Yes I'm sure Kai. Just let me do all the work." She said. "Okay first I'm going to give you a face mask to clean your skin up before I put make-up on, while that's happening, I'm going to do your nails."

"But-." Selphie cut me off.

"No talking." She clipped my bangs back so they weren't in my face. She wiped my face off with a cool rag before placing green goo on my face. Just like in movies or shows where someone gets a make over, Selphie put cucumbers on my eyes. The radio was on so I just listened to it while Selph gave me a manicure. After the mask dried and I rinsed it off, I looked at my nails. They were a light pink with small gold starts at the top sides of them.

"Thanks Selph, my nails look nice." I said sitting on the vanity bench while Selphie put moisturize on my face.

"Yep. Glad you like them." Selphie smiled at me. "Okay now I'm going to put your hair in curlers. That means take out your ponytail." I sighed and did what she said. Selphie put in medium sized hair curlers. "Okay now you can't look at the mirror until I'm done with everything."

"What!" I really wasn't sure if I wanted to do that. "But..."

"Kairi, do you trust me?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah."

"Then trust me." She said starting to put on a light foundation on my face. Next, she took a eyeliner pencil and started to put it on me. After that she put some mascara on, some light pink eyeshadow, very light pink blush and some power to give me the soft angelic look. She smiled at me.

"You done yet?" I asked impatiently. I had been sitting here getting my make-over for a while now and I was getting restless.

"No, and chill out will you." Selphie said getting up and taking my black dress out of the shopping bag along with black high heals that we got to match.

"Um, why are you getting those out?" I asked.

"Because." She said simply. Selph handed me my outfit. "Put them on." I got up after some hesitation and then put on my outfit. It fit perfectly. It was kind of hard to get them over my head full of curlers but I managed.

"Wow, this actually looks good from what I can see." I said looking down, so tempted to look at a mirror.

"Duh!" Selphie laughed. I smiled slightly. "Okay, now I need to take out the rollers. Sit back down." I did as I was told and sat down. Selphie carefully removed them out of my hair and ran her fingers lightly through it as she sprayed hair spray to keep it's look. I started to cough.

"Okay Selphie! Enough hair spray! You're going to kill me with the fumes!" I said trying not to breath it in. Finally she stopped. Selphie took a step back and looked at me.

"Perfect! Kairi you look so pretty!" Selphie shrieked. I got up and looked at her full length mirror. I couldn't even believe that the person in the reflection was me. I looked older. My hair was wavy and gave off a nice shiny, healthy look. My make was done perfectly, like some super model. The outfit fit perfectly on me and fit my curves the way it should.

"Selphie..." I said breathlessly. "I... I... can't thank you enough! This... this is unbelievable." I said turning to her.

"Heh, not a problem Kai!" Selphie said hugging me. When we released from the hug, I looked back at the mirror. I didn't know whether to believe it was me or just some kind of dream. The door bell rang downstairs. "Come on!" She pulled me down the stairs.

"Selphie, what are we doing?" I said as she opened the door. Riku was standing outside dressed in a light blue long sleeve button up shirt and black dress pants. When he looked through the doorway, his eyes widened.

"Ka... Kairi?" Riku stuttered.

"Doesn't she look pretty Riku!" Selphie was full of enthusiasm.

"You look wonderfully amazing Kai." Riku said breathlessly. I smiled shyly.

"Thanks Riku." I said quietly.

"Okay, so time for your date. Have fun!" Selphie gave me a push out the door and I ran into Riku. Luckily he caught me. The door closed. I looked up at Riku before backing up.

"Sorry." I said looking down.

"No need to be." He said.

"So, um. I wasn't even really expecting all of this." I looked down the street hoping no one would see me.

"Well Selphie called me this morning and said that I had to come over later and dress nice. She said she made dinner reservations at Starry Night." Riku told me. I looked at him.

"Isn't Starry Night that expensive restaurant." I questioned. He nodded. I looked down, unsure of really what to do. I haven't been on a date in forever and they were all little movie dates. Nothing where I had to dress up to. Riku held out his hand.

"Let's go." He said calmly. I looked up and lightly placed my hand in his. We walked down the street to Starry Night. It was a cool evening and it was nice out. When we got to the restaurant, the waiter sat us at a booth looking out at the ocean. It was silent while we looked over the menu's and ordered our food. While we were waiting for our food, I decided to start a conversation.

"So did you make it?" I asked.

"Make what?"

"The football team."

"Oh, yeah I did." Riku smiled. "The coach says practice starts soon."

"Oh, that's good. Congratulations on that."

"Thanks Kai."

"Anytime." I smiled.

"You know you look really great tonight. I love the new look." Riku said examining me.

"It was all Selphie's idea. I don't know if I'll end up keeping the look. I wasn't even really expecting to be going out and be seen like this." I responded truthfully.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't know. I guess it's just not something I'm used to. I figure I'm just used to my old look." I sighed.

"Well I think you should keep it."

"Thanks Riku." I replied quietly.

"Here is you food." The waiter said handing Riku and me plates of spaghetti. We thanked the waiter as we started to eat. After dinner, Riku walked me home. As we were walking to my house, we saw someone we knew. Someone who I didn't know if I was either fond of or loathed.

"Namine?" Riku said as the girl came into view. She was wearing a dress similar to mine, except it was white, same with her shoes.

"Oh, hi Riku, Kairi." Namine smiled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm just heading home from a party." She answered.

"Where's Sora?"

"He didn't go. He didn't feel like going."

"How come you're walking home alone?"

"I don't know. I guess it didn't really occur to me." Namine said. Riku looked at me and then down the street. My house was a couple houses away. I knew what he was going to say and do.

"Kairi, is it okay if I walk Namine home. I mean your house is right there and I'm assuming Namine's home isn't for a couple blocks." Riku said. I looked at him then back at Namine.

"No, Riku. Really you don't have to. I'll be okay." Namine said shaking her head.

"No, no. I insist." Riku told her.

"But it looks like you're on a date with Kairi. I don't want to intrude."

"It's okay because it's over." I spoke up. "I'll see you two around." With that said, I walked down the street to my house. As I was walking, I remembered I had my black hair tie on my wrist, so I put my hair up. Once I got into the house, my mom greeted me.

"Oh Kairi. You're home. Aw, you look beautiful Kairi!" My mom smiled hugging me.

"Thanks mom." I replied.

"Selphie came by after you went on your date with Riku to drop off all your new clothes. She did a wonderful job." She said.

"Yeah." I agreed. "I think I'm gonna go upstairs and get into my pj's and get rid of the make up now."

"Oh, wait, before you go... I want to give you this." My mom picked up an envelope off of the coffee table. "I want you to read this before you go to bed."

"Okay." I nodded. I kissed my mom and headed upstairs. I got to my room and noticed all my new clothes on my bed. I set them down on the floor and changed. After, I went into the bathroom and got rid of the new me. My old self was staring back at me when I looked in the mirror. I frowned slightly before going back to my room. I saw the white envelope laying on my bed so I picked up and pulled out a letter. I got comfy and read it.

_Dear Kairi Cat_

I stopped there. I realized it was from my dad. He always used to call me Kairi cat. I took in a deep breath and started to read the letter from my father.

_It's your first weekend of your high school life. You made it. This is the first letter of the many letters I'm writing you since I wont be here much longer. I really am going to miss you. Don't frown though, your smile is beautiful and it needs to be shown often. So now that you've been in school for a week, I'm sure you saw a familiar face you haven't not thought about. That's right, you know exactly whom I'm talking about. Sora Kokoro. I know you still like him. He probably had a girlfriend now, am I right? She's probably beautiful and popular, as him being handsome and popular. Everyone's different now I'm sure. Even Riku. Kairi I want you to stay strong. Don't let people get to you. It's only the beginning. I want you to talk to your mother if something's bothering you. Keep on singing, make your voice heard... make it so I can hear you up in Heaven. Stay close with the ones who say they love you. They wont hurt you, they'll only want to protect you from being hurt by others. Stay strong Kairi Cat. Remember I'm watching over you. _

_Love always Dad_

I couldn't believe what I had read. Tears swelled up in my eyes. It was almost a year ago he wrote me this letter and he knew what was going to happen my first week. I was stunned and quite clueless on what I was doing. Before I knew it, I walked to my mom's room where she was laying in her bed with the letter clenched in my hand.

"Kairi, what is it?" She asked with a worried look on her face. I held the letter up. "Aw, Kairi, come here." I ran onto her bed and snuggled close to her. She pulled the hair tie out of my hair and ran her fingers though it.

"I miss dad." I said quietly.

"I know you do. I miss him too." My mom sniffled. I lifted my eyes to meet hers. "But remember, he's always with us."

"I know." I took in a deep breath. It was silent for the longest time. I looked back up at my mom. "Mom."

"Yes?"

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too Kairi." She kissed my forehead. "Now go to sleep. You've had a long week." I nodded slowly before closing my eyes.

**A/N**: yes, I am done with the second chapters. Dang me for leaving another teary ending. I promise though, the next chapters shouldn't end like this... they'll be more on the happy side. At least I think... Anyways, hope you guys liked it! Now guess what time it is... oh wow, you guys are good. Yes Reviews!


	3. I'll Be There

**Chapter 3**- I'll Be There

It was Sunday morning. I woke up early to get a head start on the day. I put all my new clothes away in my closet. My mom made me breakfast before I headed outside to just let lose from all the things that have happened this week. The sun was warming up the chilly air. It was a beautiful morning. Nothing could ruin this. A small smile was appearing on my face before I had even realized it. I was so cheerful. I sighed in relief being this happy.

I figured a nice walk to the beach would make this day even better. The ocean was spectacular. It was so calming and relieving. I leaned against the stone wall next to the stairs to get down the sandy beach. A few people were already enjoying their day at the beach as well. My eyes scanned the faces that were happily enjoying the morning rays of the sun.

"Sora!" A females voice called. I looked for the source of the voice when I spotted them. Namine and Sora were talking on the shore.

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care_

"How was that party?" Sora asked her.

"It was fun. I really wish you were there though. It would have been more fun." She said to him.

"Sorry I couldn't make it. I just really wasn't up for it." He said.

"Don't worry, I understand." Namine smiled.

_  
I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings  
It was true  
When there was me and you_

"Can we meet up a little later, I just want to go out to clear out my mind." Sora asked.

"Sure. Call me when you want to meet up again." Namine kissed Sora's cheek before heading up the stairs. She must not of noticed me since she walked by without looking. I leaned against the wall resting my elbows on the stone wall. Sora stuck his hands in his jean pockets. The light breeze made his jacket ruffle behind him and his hair sway slightly. He was looking out at the ocean. That feeling came over me again. '_I can't love Sora... I just can't...'_ I looked out in the ocean too but I still had Sora in my vision.

_  
I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left what used to be  
Once upon a song_

I still don't get how things got this way. Best friends one minute, practically strangers the next minute. I really did think he was the one. 

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings  
It was true  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

Sora didn't seem to have much emotion looking out into the ocean. I sighed. Why am I doing this to myself? 

I can't believe that  
I could be so vine  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

'_Maybe I really do still love So-_.' My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Selphie running down the beach in the direction of Sora.

"Sora!" Selphie called out to him. He turned to look at her.

"Hey Selphie. What's up?" He said casually.

"Oh, just looking for Kairi. You haven't seen her by chance have you?" She asked.

"Nope." Sora looked back at the ocean for a second before looking back at Selphie. "Hey, um... so what's exactly up with Kairi? She wont even talk to me anymore. I just at least want us to be friends, but it doesn't seem like she's giving me the chance."

"Well... she's just confused with people and feelings..." Selphie said hesitantly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say she's scared to get close to _anyone_ because everyone that said 'I'll be there' left." Selphie said. The day I last saw Sora before middle school started suddenly popped into my head.

Flashback

"_So we have to start school tomorrow." Riku said laying on the hammock in Sora's backyard. Sora and I were sitting on the swing (**A/N**: the couch kind) next to each other. _

"_Don't remind me." I said with a sigh._

"_I have to go to a different school..." Sora said staring out into the oblivion. _

"_Try not to think about it." Riku said waving his hand in front of his face. Sora quickly snapped out of it. _

"_How can I not think about it? Not like we have that many hours left." _

"_Will you two be quiet?" I said starting to get more upset. Sora looked at me. _

"_Kai, don't worry. I'll still see you guys often! I mean come on, we're best friends and you're my girlfriend." Sora said trying to cheer me up._

"_Yeah but we're going to have to put the whole relationship aside, at least until high school because no way would it be able to work." _

"_Yeah, well I want you to know something..."_

"_Oh, please, don't get all sappy while I'm here." Riku said. I laughed and so did Sora. _

"_Kairi, I just want you to know, I'll be there. Even if we're not going to the same school, I'll always be there." Sora smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him. _

"_Thanks Sora." I smiled back. _

End of Flashback

She's right. Selphie was right about him saying that. I guess I never thought of that. My stomach twisted. Suddenly I got frustrated. I stood up and started to walk away until I heard my name being called.

"Kairi!" Selphie's voice rang out loud and clear. I slightly turned to see Selphie running up the stairs with Sora.

"Yeah?" I asked casually, pretending I didn't hear a thing that was just said.

"Kairi... can we... talk?" Sora asked. He glanced over at Selphie. "Alone?" Selphie looked at the two of us before quickly putting her hands up.

"Oh, don't let me stop you two! Call me when your done talking Kai! Laters!" Selph ran down the sidewalk and out of view. There was an awkward silence between Sora and I for about a minute.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" I asked crossing my arms. I wasn't sure if I was officially mad at Sora or if I was completely in love with him. My head was so boggled with which one I truly felt.

"Just want to talk. That's all. You know, I really do miss talking to you. We used to be able to talk. I guess I just miss that." Sora said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Let's go for a walk..." I said. Sora and I walked next to each other down the sidewalk. It was quiet between us. We ended up going to Rising Sun Café. The two of us sat out on their patio overlooking the ocean of course. Mrs. Tilmitt brought us drinks and some snacks for a small lunch.

"So how's life going?" Sora said trying to bring up a conversation.

"Alright I suppose. How about yours?" I asked.

"Same." He looked down at the table.

"Something's wrong. I know it." Sora looked up at me.

"How do you always know?" He asked. I looked out at the view.

"Because..." I started to say looking back at him. "Because we have that bond, remember?"

"How could I forget? That's what I meant by saying we could always talk. You know me inside and out."

"That's not so true anymore." I said honestly. There were so many things I wanted to say to him, but I wasn't sure how I was supposed to say any of it. "It's not true for either of us. You don't know me anymore and I don't know you. What I meant about the bond was that I can sense when your down. Sora, I don't know who you are anymore."

"What do you mean by you don't know me anymore?" He asked very intent of what I had to say. I sighed.

"There isn't a way I can put it. Maybe I'll figure it out myself." Sora looked at me with a skeptical look.

"Kairi?" Sora said.

"Yeah?"

"Can we start over? You know, try to become friends again? I know I've hurt you but you're killing me by not even being yourself."

"And your not being yourself? Sora, you've changed and so have I. That's it, end of story." I said simply. I just thought about what had come out of my mouth. That wasn't like me at all. Before, before any of this had ever happened, I was willing to give everyone a chance and I wouldn't judge it before it happened.

"Please Kairi." Sora got really quiet and looked me dead in the eye. "I miss you."

"I missed you Sora. Doesn't that count for something? The day before we started middle school was the last time I heard from you. It seemed as if you dropped off the face of the earth or something. It bothered me." I said.

"Look, I'm sorry." Sora looked down at his hands that were placed upon the table. "I really truly don't know what happened that caused me to change. I'm sorry for just disappearing like that. That really shouldn't have happened."

"But look where it's got you know. A perfect smart, beautiful, funny girl. You're popular. Everyone loves you Sora. Take what you have and leave it at that. It seems like you have everything you want now anyway."

"But I don't. What I want is yours and Riku's friendship back. I have Riku back more then I have you Kairi." Sora said.

"Well you'll have to earn it back. You lost it long ago Sora." I crossed my arms and looked away. Who does he think he is, trying to come back into my life just like that? After these long years of missing him and him not giving a damn about me, he suddenly wants me back? I don't think that's right.

"I know I do. But Kairi I want you to know that I... uh... I..." Sora seemed like he couldn't find the words. I looked back at Sora with no expression.

"You what?" I asked.

"I... uh, you know what never mind." He crossed his arms and looked away.

"You started it, now you got to finish it." I told him.

"Just forget it okay?" He seemed slightly aggravated, which caused me to be.

"Why don't you go meet up with Namine now?" I said standing up. Sora looked up at me.

"What, were you eavesdropping on me?" Sora said.

"No, I was going for a walk until I heard you two talking." I told him with an honest answer. "Go keep your girlfriend company Sora. You should be dedicated to her, not me." Sora stood up causing the chair so screech against the patio. It made me jump slightly. He leaned against the table.

"You're jealous of Namine, aren't you?" He asked.

"What! Are you insane? Why would I be jealous of her?" I was taken aback by that remark.

"Why else you have a cold shoulder towards me?" He said crossing his arms.

"Oh don't start acting like a jerk now! I have a cold shoulder towards you because you left Riku and me and I l-." I stopped.

"What was that?" Sora said with a smile appearing on his face. I glared coldly at him.

"Forget it." I looked away from him. "Go, go find Namine and leave me alone Sora."

"You don't mean that." He said.

"I do. Now leave."

"I left you once and look what happened. Now we can't even have a decent conversation!"

"You put it on yourself. You're the one who left. At least Riku and I tried to stay close to you." I said

"You just love doing this don't you?" Sora glared.

"Love what? I did nothing to you."

"Forget it Kairi. I'm out of here." Sora left me standing there. Alone. Yeah I asked to be alone but I didn't really mean it. I let out a sigh of frustration. How could I be so... so... dumb!

"Urgh!" I said out loud. I turned around and walked out of the café. I stuck my hands in my pockets stubbornly. This was dumb. I can't even talk to Sora like I used to! Why, why do I have to be the way I am! I just want things to go back to the old ways where I could just enjoy life as it went by. The small things never got me down. I had such high spirits. I kicked rocks on my way down the street.

'_Am I really jealous of Namine...?_' I began to think.

**-Sora's POV-** (**A/N:** told you guys there might be some of Sora's POV!)

After I left Kairi back at Rising Sun Café, I walked down the sidewalk fuming about the conversation back there. I put my hands in my pocket and felt something at the bottom of it, the item was the whole reason why I wanted to talk to Kairi today. I need to return it.

Flashback

_After I had Kairi and Riku eat over at my house on the Sunday before school started up again, we went out to the beach to watch the final sunset of the summer together. Riku ran down to the beach as Kairi and I sat on the dock._

_The sky was splashed with orange and pink as the_

_sun went into a slumber for the night. A few stars were twinkling and reflected off the blue-purple colored water. Kairi was messing with something in her jacket pocket. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked after a while. She looked at me. _

"_Uh, nothing..." She smiled innocently. _

"_Uh huh..." I laughed causing her to laugh a little too. _

"_Fine, I'll tell you. I made something for you. I want you to return it to me when we get to High school. Promise me Sora!" Kairi said holding up her pinky. _

"_Fine, fine." I said. _

"_Pinky promise and shake twice." She said as we did what she said. (**A/N:** I really do that! It's more of a true promise keeper in my book lol) _

"_Now what's the thing you have for me?" I asked eagerly. Kairi reached in her pocket and held a charm in the shape of a star. It was made out of thalassa shells. (**A/N**: I think that's how you spell it...) I remember seeing her mess with a few of them a while back. _

"_Promise you'll return it." She was quiet and calm sounding. I looked up at her. _

"_A promise is a promise." I nodded._

End of Flashback

I sighed heavily. Why are we like this? I started to think back at the conversation Kairi and I just had.

"_I missed you Sora. Doesn't that count for something? The day before we started middle school was the last time I heard from you. It seemed as if you dropped off the face of the earth or something. It bothered me." Kairi said_. Her voice was clear in my head. Did I really change that much?

_I still recall every summer night  
like it was yesterday  
the time would never end  
and my friends were family  
nothing mattered more  
than the loyalty we had  
now I'm a world away from everything we shared_

I looked at the charm that Kairi had made three long years ago. The first week of sixth grade seems like a blur. All I remember was getting invited to hang out with a whole bunch of people after school. I just wanted to fit in so I went with them, I guess I never thought of how hard Riku and Kairi would take it... especially Kairi...

_I had something better  
waiting aheadI try to take control of my heartI had something better  
but I'll tear it down and I'll tape it up  
by my own design I fall_

My life seemed to be going pretty good with my new friends. I was becoming popular by the day. I still always thought of Riku and Kairi, but every time I would try to get in touch with them, a new friend would pop up and I wouldn't be able to get around to it. Obviously my new friends weren't really friends.

_bring back the days  
three story parking lot  
the air is never dry  
as the city falls asleep, days bleed into the night  
the tables set the stage  
for a life of memories  
but I'm a world away from everything_

I looked down at my hand which had the lucky charm placed in the middle of my hand. I smiled remembering all the good times we had back then with my friends, my _real _friends. I was hoping that something would happen where we'd end up just as happy.

_I had something better  
waiting ahead  
I try to take control of my heart  
I had something better  
but I'll tear it down and I'll tape it up  
by my own design I fall  
apart as time passes by  
I fall apart but the memories never die_

No matter what, I wasn't going to let Kairi fade further away from me then she already was. It was upsetting enough and I knew it'd be hard, there would be fighting but if we could just have a bond again, it'd be way worth it.

_and I still recall every summer night  
it seems like yesterday but I'm still a world away  
I had something better  
waiting ahead  
I try to take control of my heart  
I had something better  
but I'll tear it down and I'll tape it up  
by my own design I fall_

I put the star shaped charm back into my pocket as I headed down the street. The memories of the days way back when replayed in my head constantly. I was so far off in day dreaming that I didn't pay attention to where I was going. I collided right into someone.

"Sorry." I said looking at who I bumped into. "Riku?"

"Sora, what's up?" Riku asked. He was standing with someone. I looked at her with a confused look upon my face.

"Namine?"

"Sora!" She wrapped her arms around me. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Well no but I'm okay if that makes sense."

"That didn't." Riku answered. We both laughed.

"Hey guys!" Selphie cheered running down the sidewalk with Wakka and Tidus following close behind her. "Guess what!"

"What?" The three of us replied in unison.

"There's going to be a back to school fair next weekend!" She smiled happily.

"Are you guys going to go?" Tidus asked me and Namine.

"I would love to go." Nam smiled.

"I can take Kairi." Riku nodded.

"I'm assuming you'd be taking your girlfriend." Wakka said. Riku laughed.

"Of course!" He replied.

"Where is Kairi anyway? Sora what happened?" Selphie asked, her face becoming more concerned.

"Uh... a small argument, that's all." I said looking away.

"A small argument!" She blurted out. I nodded slowly. "Aw man, now she's prolly really hurt. Sora, what did you say to her?"

"Do we have to talk about it right this second?" I asked kind of uncomfortable with this whole situation. I mean, everyone was staring at me.

"Yes right now!" Selphie was getting more bossy by the minute. She crossed her arms and looked at me with a stern face.

"You scare me sometimes Selph..." Tidus said quietly.

"Shush! Let the boy speak!" She barked at him.

"Hey! I'm not a boy!" I retorted. Selphie rolled her eyes and looked across the street. She unfolded her arms and jumped up.

"Kairi!" She called out waving her arms in the air. "Kairi over here!" Right on the other side of the street, Kairi was walking by. When she heard her name being called, she looked over at us. She seemed kind of stunned to see all of us together. Truthfully, I didn't think she'd want to come over by the look upon her face.

"Let's go." Riku ran across the street followed by the rest of us. I could see Kairi sighing as we reached her.

"Hey." Kairi replied quietly avoiding eye contact with me.

"Kai Kai, what happened between you and Sora?" Selphie tried prying her way into what was said.

"All we talked about was trying to be friends again." She said. Kai looked up at me before looking back at Selphie, "That's all." I sighed lightly, so not to be noticed.

"Oh, okay!" Selph turned to me. "You couldn't just say that?"

"Heh..." I said nervously. I finally shrugged. Kairi's cell phone rang. She picked it up.

-**Kairi's POV-**

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kairi, it's mom. Mr. and Mrs. Kokoro are here. Why don't you and Sora come home." My mom said. My eyes widened.

"Uh... fine..." I said.

"Great! See you soon. Love you hunny!" my mom hung up the phone. I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. I looked up.

"Sora, your parents are at my house. My mom wants us to go." I said.

"Really?" He seemed kind of shocked. I nodded. "Uh, alright. I guess I'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye Sora." Namine kissed him goodbye. Riku hugged me and kissed my forehead. Sora and I said our goodbyes to our friends before we headed down the street to my house. The two of us were silent the whole way there. It was completely awkward, I'm sure for the both of us. Finally my house came into view. I turned to face Sora at the doorstep.

"Sora, listen... I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine." I said to him. Sora crossed his arms.

"Sure thing." He replied. The front door opened. My mom and Sora's parents were standing there.

"Kairi!" Mrs. Kokoro said hugging me.

"Sora!" My mom hugged him. After the warm welcome from our mothers, we were pulled inside.

"Mrs. Hikari is inviting us to eat dinner here. Isn't that nice Sora?" Mrs. Kokoro said to her son. Sora crossed his arms and shrugged.

"I suppose." He said.

"Sora!" Mr. Kokoro said crossing his arms.

"Sorry Dad. Thank you for inviting us to eat dinner with you Mrs. Hikari." Sora said looking at my mom.

"Your welcome." My mom smiled. "Now why don't you and Kairi go up to Kairi's room and watch TV while we make dinner." I looked at my mom wide eyed.

"Mom!" I said.

"Now, now. Kairi, go on. Take Sora up to your room. We'll call you guys downstairs when it's ready." My mom smiled warmly at me. I sighed.

"Come on Sora." I said heading up the stairs. Sora followed me. We went into my room. Sora looked around and I went to my glass door that led out to my small deck.

"I like your room." I heard Sora say. I turned around.

"Thanks." I replied sitting on my full-sized bed. Sora sat on the other side. I turned on the TV. The two of us watched TV in silence, practically ignoring each other the whole time until we were called to dinner.

At dinner, the five of us talked the whole time. Mostly our parents talking to each other or to us. It was nice to be here with them. It reminded me of way back when. I smiled at everything. I was still slightly irritated with Sora though. I didn't let that stop me.

"You and Kairi can head back upstairs while we clean up." Mr. Kokoro said.

"Aren't we going to go home?" Sora asked looking out the window. It was dark out already.

"We want to talk a little more before going home." Mrs. Kokoro explained with a smile. Sora and I were slightly disappointed. We nodded and headed upstairs. For some reason though, our parents followed us up the stairs to my room. As soon as Sora and I were in my room, they closed the door. I heard a lock from the outside. Sora and I turned around. I ran to my door and banged my fist on the hard wood door.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Kairi, please don't bang on the door like that. I don't want to you break it." I heard my mom's voice say from the other side. Her and Sora's mom laughed. There was a knock from the other side of the door.

"You two be good." Sora dad called. I heard the three of them walk downstairs. I looked at Sora who was looking at me.

"Well..." Sora said not exactly sure what had just happened.

"I can't believe we're locked in my room! By our parents!" I said. I walked out onto my deck. It was a cool night out and a clear sky. I couldn't believe my mom. I shook my head looking up into the sky. '_I can see Selphie doing this, but Sora's parents and my mom?_' I thought.

"Kairi?" Sora's voice said behind me. I turned around. He closed the glass door to my deck as he stepped out and stood by me. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened earlier today."

"Yeah... same here." I said looking out again.

"I wanted to talk to you for a certain reason." Sora said.

"What is it?" I asked looking back at him. He was messing with something in his pocket. I was confused.

"Three long years ago, you made me keep a promise. I don't know if you remember, but I do." Sora said pulling his hand out of his pocket. He had his hand firmly around whatever he had in his hand. "Open your hand."

"Um... okay..." I said doing what he told me to do. He put his hand, along with the object in my hand.

"A promise is a promise Kai." He said taking his hand away from mine. I looked at what was left behind. My Thalassa shell charm was placed in my hand. I was stunned. I couldn't believe he remembered that promise back before middle school. I closed my fingers around my lucky charm before looking back up at Sora.

"Sora..." I started to smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime. And Kairi, I really do want to keep another promise..." He said.

"What is it?" I asked. He hugged me tight. At first I was alarmed but once it really hit me, I went along with it. I hugged him right back.

"I promise that I'll always be there." He said quietly. I smiled again and looked through the window door that led into my room. As I was looking at it, my eyes focused into the reflection. The reflection of Sora and me... together again.

**A/N**: How was that for a good chapter ending! I told you it'd be happy! Well now, tell me what you thought, can't wait to hear those reviews! Oh and for all the Dear Diary readers, sorry it's taking so long. I'm kind of having small spirts of writers block, but I'll try to get it done soon!


	4. The Carnival

**A/N:** OMGSH! I'm so sorry guys! I didn't realize that it took me 2 months to update this story! Most of you know, the longest is a month and that's only if it's serious... man... well, since I finished KH2, ideas filled my head for all my stories ('cept my double stories, a.k.a. The Real Me and Hopeless Romantics, sry!) Now I'm over my writers block for a while! I'd like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing so far!

**Chapter 4**- The Carnival

I headed to school with a smile on my face. The day seemed a lot brighter than the past few days. My lucky charm was clenched in my hand that was inside my pocket. Last night was something I wasn't expecting. I knew that Sora and I probably wouldn't get back together, but it was still something special. Maybe our best friend relationship could rekindle.

"Hey Kairi." Selphie smiled as I met up with her in front of the school. She tilted her head slightly as I walked up to her. "You seem happy."

"Yep." I grinned.

"What happened!" She asked excitedly. I laughed.

"Sora and I just had quality time last night. He returned my lucky charm." I held out my star.

"Aw! It's a good thing he's being a gentleman, or else there would have to be some butt whooping." Selphie caused me to laugh some more. She hugged me. "I'm glad to see you in a good mood."

"It's good to be happy." I replied. The two of us walked through the doorway and we headed inside our school. People were talking cheerfully all around me. Was it always like this, or was I too swallowed up in my own self pity to notice?

"Is that Kairi?" I heard a female voice say down one of the hallways. Selphie and I stopped in our tracks to see who it was. Standing there with her arms crossed was a girl I knew back from middle school. She had blonde dyed light brown, layered hair that went just barely below her shoulders. Her gray green eyes were looking straight at me, with a smirk planted across her flawless face.

"Brien." I said quietly. Brien was a cheerleader wanna-be who had the attention span of a fish. She was conceded, she was superficial and mean. Her friends stood behind her as always. Danielle was slightly taller then Brien. She had straight blonde, dark brown, light brown and a red-brown mix of long hair that went to her mid-back. Her eyes were a cold green color. She was full of hate towards anyone who wasn't her definition of 'cool'. I always hated Danielle because she made fun of people because they were either over weight, had glasses, braces, dressed differently, had a certain not that common religion or not to her standards that were considered popular.

Next to Danielle was Amanda (**A/N**: the not Amanda from Dear Diary 2 for those of you who read that story). Amanda was about Danielle's height. She had blonde curly hair that went just below her shoulders, but always had up and blue eyes. She dressed just like the rest of the group, tight shirts, tight hip-huggers, flip-flops and had purses instead of backpacks.

To the other side of Brien was Kristen, the actual cheerleader of the group. Kristen was the shorter one of them but made up for it in personality. She had shoulder length layered blonde hair on top and black hair underneath. Compared to the rest of the group, she was defiantly the nicest, but not by too much. She at least tries to get to know someone before judging them by the way they look. (**A/N**: These four girls are girls I really do know from school. Except Danielle and Amanda don't hang out with Brien and Kristen, and I really didn't know Brin and Amanda in middle school, I only knew Danielle and Kristen, but weren't friends with them).

"What do you want?" Selphie asked harshly.

"Just wanted to see what was crackin." Brin walked closer to us. I just stood there. Brit was nice to me up until she found out I was dating the boy of her dreams. She would always flirt with Riku in middle school and it was sickening.

"So are you still going out with Riku?" Danielle asked glaring at me. Oh how much I hated her. (**A/N**: I really do!)

"Yes." I answered.

"Why would he want to go out with someone like you?" Amanda asked in a snobby way. I simply shrugged.

"Because they were best friends since forever. That makes a difference. They like each other for themselves and not what others see in them." Selphie said. She hated them just as much as I did.

"Whatever." Brien rolled her eyes. "I seriously don't know how Riku could be dating someone like you. You're not his type at all."

"That's not true." I replied just as quietly as I had been speaking before.

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow. "Then what makes you think he likes you, I mean _really _like you?"

"Because he's my best friend..." I really didn't know to answer that question. My heart was quickening it's pace up.

"Ooh, that's a great reason." Danielle mocked me, just as she did everyone else. I swallowed.

"Riku is an athlete. Athletes go for cheerleaders, like me." Brien did a girly little laugh as she pointed to herself.

"You mean want to be?" I whispered. She looked at me with a small glare.

"I mean, what's not to like about me? I'm pretty, smart, hott, funny, great to be around and everything a guy would die to have."

"Conceded much?" Selphie asked under her breath.

"Psh, no one asked you." Brien replied to Selph. She looked back at me. "Look Kairi, I think you should break up with Riku."

"Why?" I asked, slightly shaking. I didn't like getting ganged up like this, yet I couldn't stand up for myself, it just wasn't in me.

"Because look at you!" Danielle said. "You have short boy like hair-."

"It's about Brien's length! That's not short!" Selphie glared. I felt my hair that was about to my shoulders and listened to what else had to be said.

"Why don't you shut it Tilmitt." Amanda spoke up again. Selphie only glared more.

"As I was saying, your hair is short, you wear no make-up to hide that hideous face of yours, you wear baggy clothes like the guys, your not girly enough to be dating someone like Riku." Danielle finished off. It all hurt. I didn't want to show them that they were starting to tear me up though. (**A/N**: she really does say stuff like this to people, it's horrible)

"Just break up with him, let someone who deserves to him, have him." Amanda said crossing her arms. I could feel the tears slowly appearing around the rim of my eyes. I saw a smirk grow on Brien's face.

"Aw, is Kairi gonna cry?" Brien said tauntingly. I slowly shook my head in response. I couldn't let them see me cry. I'd only get mocked more. Suddenly Brien stood up straight and put on an innocent smile. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked up to see who it was.

"What's going on here?" Riku asked casually, completely unaware of what was going on.

"They were making fun of Kairi." Selphie answered. Danielle and Amanda glared at her but Brien walked closer.

"We were not, we were just having a friendly conversation with your girlfriend." Brien pulled me away from Riku and hugged me as if the whole talk just a minute ago never existed. I took a deep breath, smelling her expensive perfume which I wanted to gag on. She let me go and smiled at me. The bell rang.

"We better go. We'll see you later." Kristen finally spoke. The other three girls started to walk away.

"Bye Riku." Brien waved with a flirtatious smile. They disappeared around the corner. Kristen put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a faint smile before walking away too.

"What was that about?" Riku asked. I looked at Selphie, who was looking at me.

"I already told you." Selphie said. "They were picking on Kairi."

"Is this true?" He looked at me. I looked from Selphie to Riku. Do I tell the truth and get my ass kicked in the long run or let it haunt me once more? I opened my mouth to speak but the bell rang. I just nodded. He gave a disappointed look. "I didn't think Brien was that kind of person. She always seemed too sweet."

"Then obviously you don't know her too well." Selphie crossed her arms and we headed to class. We walked into our History class where other students were busy talking about their own lives. Once the late bell rang, announcements started.

"Welcome to another glorious morning here at Blue Cove High!" The announcer chimed happily. "There will be a football game on the..." I started to space out. I could really care less about the football game. Yeah, Riku was in it and all, but I knew he'd end up talking about it so I would know when to attend the game.

"So. Bored." Selphie yawned causing me to laugh. She smiled at me. I decided to listen back to the announcements once more.

"Now doesn't lunch sound good today? Mhm. Last but not least, there will be a fair this weekend at city park. Cost is $2 which defiantly not bad! Hope to see you all there!" He ended the morning announcements.

"Hey Kai." Riku said. I looked at him.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Would you want to come to the fair with me?" He asked. I smiled.

"I'd love too." I said. He smiled back at me.

"We're all going!" Selphie grinned. We laughed at her.

"Maybe there will be some hott chicks there!" Tidus smirked. Selphie glared at him, making me laugh even more.

"Wow, you seem happy." Riku said. I just nodded.

"Her and Sora made up." Selph brought up.

"Well not officially. Just kind of pushed it aside." I corrected her.

"Okay class! Time for some education!" Our teacher clapped his hands together. We all groaned as we had to get our history books out to take notes. The day dragged on as normal.

The end of the week had finally come around. With it being the weekend, that only meant that the carnival was here. It was Saturday afternoon. Selphie was over and we were getting ready.

"So, are you excited?" Selphie asked.

"I guess." I just shrugged.

"Are you going to go on any rides with Sora?"

"Why would I go on rides with Sora if he'll be with Namine?" I raised an eyebrow at her. She giggled. "Selphie, you worry me."

"Aw, come on Kairi! Tonight is going to be fun!" Selph cheered. I just shook my head and laughed as we got ready. At 8, Selphie and I hopped into my mom's car and we drove to the fair grounds. Everyone was waiting for us at the gates.

"You guys take forever to get here!" Tidus sighed. Selphie hit his arm.

"You told us 8!" Selphie protested. Everyone laughed.

"We just got here too." Riku told us. Selphie stuck her tongue out at Tidus. I smiled at how weird these two were. We headed into the carnival. Mostly teenagers were running around. There were loads of food stands filled with cotton candy, hotdogs, fries, hamburgers, chicken fingers, candy, and varieties of drinks. There were games where you could win posters, small bears, to medium sized stuffed animals to large, bigger then a five year old, stuffed animals. Lines were filled to go on spinning rides, merry-go-rounds, twisting rides, bumpy rides, scary rides, cheesy rides and everything you can imagine.

"This is so exciting." Namine clung to Sora with a grin on her face. Sora smiled at her.

"How about let's go on the mini-roller coaster first." Riku suggested. We agreed and headed over to the line.

"So who's riding with who?" Wakka asked.

"Well, we have an odd number of people..." Sora said looking at all of us.

"Are any of you going alone?" A girl with long black hair pulled into a pony tail, in front of us asked.

"One of us is going to have to." Riku said.

"I'll go with you." Wakka told the girl. She smiled at him as he walked in front.

"My name's Lulu." She told us. (**A/N**: It's no fun when you're alone at a carnival, so I decided to bring Lulu into the picture).

"I'm Wakka. These are my friends, Sora, Namine, Riku, Kairi, Selphie and Tidus." Wakka introduced us. We all exchanged hellos. Finally we were getting closer to the entrance.

"Oh, Riku!" Some girl called out. We all turned to see four girls walking through the people behind us.

"Oh great..." I heard Selphie say. I couldn't agree more.

"Hey Brien." Riku said. She lightly ran her fingers down his strong muscular arm and smiled innocently at him. I shuddered.

"Hey Riku... how have you been?" Brien said flirtatiously as always when talking to Riku.

"Good, and you?"

"Great! I'm so excited that it's finally the carnival." She looked at the ride. "Would you like to go on the ride with me?" Riku looked over at me, along with everyone else.

"Would that be okay?" He asked me. I wanted to yell, 'Of course not!' but I knew I'd probably be in a mess later on with the girls.

"Yeah, sure." I said trying to sound as if nothing bothered me at all. "Uh, count me out on this ride, guys. Sitting by myself wouldn't be any fun. I'll meet up with you later." I made my way through the line as I heard my friends trying to call me back. No use for me to go back, not like I really wanted to anyway. People were all around, laughing and enjoying the evening.

I figured I'd go to the peak that over looks the area we're in; after all, it wasn't too much of a walk and I figured it'd be nice to just clear away from everything and everyone. I headed toward that back of the carnival and up the little hillside. Truthfully, I really hated walking up stairs, especially when the stairs were uneven and small ones to get to the top of a high place. I was still able to hear the music playing, even with the hill blocking most of the uproar on the other side.

_When you're standing on the edge of nowhere  
There's only one way up  
So your heart's got to go there  
Through the darkest night  
See the light shine bright  
When hero's fall, in love or war  
They live forever_

Finally I reached the top of the hill. It was flattened out and had a railing around the edge so no one dumb enough would fall. A few benches were scattered here and there. Just a few couples were enjoying the site of the carnival below. I walked toward the railing that over looked everyone having the time of their lives. I placed my hands on the wood posts. (**A/N**: anyone who's played KH2, remember as you played as Roxas and you went to Sunset Hill on the 5th day... that's what the area looks like where Kairi's at).

_This is a song - for the lonely  
Can you hear me tonight  
For the broken hearted, battle scared I'll  
Be by your side  
And this is a song - for the lonely  
When your dreams won't come true  
Can you hear this prayer  
'Coz someone's there for you_

"Bored..." I sighed to no one in particular. What was wrong with the world? Actually, what's wrong with me? I'm up here, by myself, watching everyone having fun. I should be enjoying time with Riku, my 'boyfriend'. Why am I dating him? Are we really much of a couple? At least, are we anymore?

_We'll love don't need a reason  
She can pick you up  
Or leave you bleeding  
I've seen a strong man cry  
I know the reason why  
We all forgive, we all forget  
We just keep believing_

Where are my real feelings? They've all disappeared into thin air, probably never to be seen again. I should have stood up to Brien and the others. However, I'm not like that anymore. I _need _to be me again.

_This is a song - for the lonely  
Can you hear me tonight  
For the broken hearted, battle scared I'll  
Be by your side  
And this is a song - for the lonely  
When your dreams won't come true  
Can you hear this prayer  
'Coz someone's there for you_

'_Kairi I want you to stay strong. Don't let people get to you. It's only the beginning_.' Oh how right my dad was. It is only the beginning and I'm already getting pushed aside. I don't need to take this... I don't _have _to take this.

_So let it find you  
Wherever you may go  
I'm right beside you  
You don't have to look no more  
You don't have to look no more, oh no_

Is there really anyone out there for me? Maybe I'm not meant to fit in anymore... wait! I can't think like this! I need to go back to being _me_, Kairi Hikari!

_This is a song - for the lonely  
Can you hear me tonight  
For the broken hearted, battle scared I'll  
Be by your side  
And this is a song - for the lonely  
When your dreams won't come true  
Can you hear this prayer  
'Coz someone's there for you_

How to be me again though, that'll be a task that will take a while. I'm sure Selphie, Wakka and Tidus will be willing to help me. What about my situation between Riku and Sora though? Should I break up with Riku and see if possibly Sora and I could get back together? No, that'd be wrong because I'd be getting in the way of Sora and Namine's relationship. I could try being my old self and see if anything between Riku and me change.

_It's gonna be alright  
It's gonna be alright  
It's gonna be alright _

This is a song  
A song for the lonely  
And that's not you only  
Through the darkest night  
You're gonna see the light

The more I think about this, the more angry I get at myself. How did I manage to get this way! It's so irritating. I could just kick myself. I let out an aggravated sigh.

_Love don't need a reason  
Just to leave you bleeding _

Can you hear this prayer  
Someone's there

This is a song - for the lonely  
Can you hear me tonight  
For the broken hearted, battle scared  
I'll be by your side  
And this is a song  
for the lonely

"Kairi?" Someone said from behind me, causing me to turn around and face the person. Sora was standing there with his hands in his pockets and his head slightly tilted to the side.

"Sora. What are you doing up here?" I asked curiously as he walked up next to me and leaned against the railing of the fence too.

"Just checking up on you, that's all." He said, looking out at the crowd.

"Shouldn't you be with everyone else?"

"Shouldn't you?" Sora did have a good point. I shouldn't have exactly walked off, but it was a nice stress reliever.

"Yeah, but..."

"Riku really shouldn't have gone on that ride with that Brien chick. He did come here with you after all." He looked at me. Blue meeting blue.

"Well, shouldn't you be with Namine. After all, you did come here with her." I said using his same excuse.

"After Brien and Riku got on the ride, everyone went to go look for you. Her friends tired to stop us, but that obviously didn't work."

"Figured that." I laughed slightly causing him to smile at me.

"Good to hear you laugh Kai." He said. I smiled, nodding once. "Maybe we should go down and meet up with everyone now."

"Good idea." I agreed. Sora and I walked down the small steps back toward the carnival. It was much easier going down then coming up. We eventually found everyone, getting ready to go on the Ferris Wheel.

"There you are!" Selphie waved happily as we met up with everyone in line.

"I'm sorry for the whole going on the ride with Brien thing." Riku said to me.

"Uh, that's all right." Wait, I need to stand up! "Actually, no it wasn't. I don't think it was that fair to me. I was left out."

"I know. That's why from now on, we'll ride together on every ride. How about that?" He said. I crossed my arms and thought for a second.

"Actually..." I looked at the Ferris Wheel. "How about for this ride, we go with someone who we normally wouldn't go with? That's my opinion."

"Sounds good to me." Sora said. He looked at me. "Want to go with me?"

"Sure." I smiled.

"Namine?" Riku said holding up his bent arm for her to attach herself onto. She put her arm through his.

"Okay." Namine grinned. Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and Lulu looked at each other.

"I'm not going with Wakka! That'll make me look gay!" Tidus exclaimed causing us to laugh.

"Hey, there isn't anything wrong with gay people, Tidus." Selphie laughed. "Don't be judging them."

"I'm not judging them! I know there isn't anything wrong with them, but still! I refuse to go with Wakka!"

"What are you trying to say? I smell or something?" Wakka glared at the blonde.

"Did you _not _just hear what I had to say?"

"Okay, to settle this. I'll go with you Tidus." Lulu said.

"That makes it you and I, Wakka." Selphie said. They all agreed and we started to load onto the wheel, one couple at a time. Sora and I went on first.

"It's really nice out." Sora said as Riku and Namine got on the next seat. I held onto the bar in front of us to keep my balance as we swung back and forth.

"Yeah it is." I gazed at the darkened, starry sky. Something completely random came to mind, but I was so curious to hear it from Sora. I never used to let anything slide in my mind if I wanted to know something, so this would help me open up again. "Sora?"

"Yeah?" He asked looking at Tidus and Lulu getting on next as we gradually got higher.

"Do you really love Namine?" I asked quietly so not to get Riku and Namine interested, after all, they were not too far away from us. Sora looked over at me with a confused expression.

"Yeah, I do." Sora looked down at the now far away ground. "Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just curious..." I said quietly. Now I felt dumb for asking.

"She seems kind of distant now though. Yeah, we still hang out a lot, but it's nothing like it was back in middle school." I wasn't expecting Sora to add anything, but it was kind of interesting to hear.

"What do you mean?"

"She seems to be always busy. In a way it feels like she's cheating on me. I don't want to jump to conclusions though." Sora looked straight ahead now. "I don't want to be too over protective of her either."

"Why don't you talk to her?"

"Wouldn't that sound kind of weird to randomly call her up and ask 'Hey Nam, is there something wrong, I mean you've been getting off the phone earlier and canceling some of our dates. Is there something I should know?'"

"No, it doesn't sound random. As long as you call at the right time, like after something happened; such as canceling a date or something, talk about it." I told him.

"You know what, you're right Kairi. Thanks. Ha, I guess you're kind of like my voice of reason or something." Sora smiled.

"That's what friends are for." I replied, smiling back. Soon our ride came to an end. Our group went on many more rides and played many of the games they had. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Brien and the others weren't seen after the beginning. That was a good thing though. After the night ended, our parents picked us up. On the car ride home, I decided to ask Selphie something.

"Selphie..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could help me be me again?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to be the old me. I need to be the old me. Do you think you can help me? I know I'll need the support during the rough road to recovery." I admitted. I saw a grin grow on Selphie's face.

"Kairi, I'd love to help you out." Selphie said.

"Thanks." I grinned. I looked at the rearview mirror. My mom was smiling at me. I knew she was proud to hear me say that.

**A/N**: So how was that so far? Gosh, I really do hate Brien... she's so mean to my friend in my Jazz Dance class! Well, hum.. Anyway, I'll be updating Dear Diary 2 and Alluring Beauty early over my spring break (these next 2 weeks!). Thanks to you who've been sticking around!


End file.
